


Like a Virgin

by graciecon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also virgin sex, F/M, Smut, So much smut, oh and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciecon/pseuds/graciecon
Summary: This was in response to a list of prompts ask, I think. It was supposed to be a short drabble. LAUGHS FOREVER





	Like a Virgin

“Steve, stop squirming!”

You grabbed hold of your boyfriend’s shirt collar to keep him from lifting himself off the couch but he had the unfair advantage of being Captain America and was therefore nine thousand times stronger than you and he easily pulled away.  
You crossed your arms and legs in a huff and pouted at him as he rearranged his hair and tucked his shirt back into his pants. He smiled at the childish expression on your face and leaned over to press a gentle kiss on your cheek. 

“Not right now, Y/N,” he said softly, then turned and walked away, leaving you, not for the first time, alone and sexually frustrated.

You and Steve had been dating for almost a year and you had no complaints. He was attentive and sweet, he was great at cuddling, and for a guy who’d been frozen for seventy years since his last kiss, he was a pretty damn good kisser.   
You were crazy about him, and for a hot-blooded human woman, that kind of affection tended to manifest in very physical ways. Steve, however, did not seem nearly as interested in sexual contact and though plenty of your make-out sessions (like the one he’d just escaped from) got pretty hot and heavy, none of them had resulted in sex of any kind. 

You couldn’t be sure why Steve was so uninterested in having sex with you but you’d refused to believe that it had anything to do with lack of interest in you. Apart from orgasms, there was nothing Steve denied you and you’d never felt more cared for in a relationship. No, you were sure there was something else keeping Steve from chasing his carnal desires and you were determined to find out what it was. 

You considered going straight to the source for answers but Steve was an expert at avoidance tactics and you didn’t think putting him on the spot would be productive. The next best source was Bucky.   
Since their return from Wakanda, Bucky and Steve had been inseparable, both intent on making up for seven decades of lost time that had separated them. You found their relationship endearing and were pleased to see Steve so happy. Having Bucky back had lightened a heavy weight he’d carried since he’d let him slip through his fingers on the side of that freight train in 1943. 

Their rekindled friendship also meant Bucky was the best place to go for Steve-related information. 

You cornered the dark-haired super-soldier as he was walking out of the gym early one morning. Steve was in Tony’s office, still working out the details of Bucky’s official government pardon. 

“Bucky!” you exclaimed, scaring the man nearly out of his gym clothes. He whipped his head around and brought his vibranium appendage up in a reflexive motion. You held your hands up in mock surrender. 

“Sorry, sorry,” you said. “I just need to talk to you about something.”

“Jesus, Y/N,” Bucky wheezed, lowering his arms. “Next time a simple ‘hello’ will suffice.”

You nodded absentmindedly. “Sure, sure. Listen, I need your advice about Steve.”

Bucky regarded you warily. “What kind of advice?”

“The sexual kind,” you replied cheerfully. Bucky looked even more terrified now. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Sex? Or advice about Steve?”

“Both,” Bucky said, attempting to turn and walk away. You ducked around him and stopped him in his tracks. You gave him your best signature pout—the kind that never worked on Steve—and your widest doe eyes.

“Please? I don’t know where else to turn and you know Steve best,” you pleaded. Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Very convincing, Y/N. I almost bought that,” he said, taking a swig of water from his water bottle. “Fine. I’ll try to help. What’s the problem?”

“Steve won’t have sex with me and I don’t know why.”

Bucky spat out the water he’d just drank and you dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit in the face.

“What the hell, Y/N! Warn a guy next time, will ya?” Bucky snapped, bending over to mop up the water with his gym towel.

“I did. I told you it was sexual advice I needed.”

“Yeah, well—,” Bucky muttered. “Why haven’t you just asked him?”

“Because. You know how Steve is. He never likes to talk about uncomfortable topics. I was hoping you could give me some insight so I could broach the subject better.”

Bucky sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Look, he’s probably going to kill me for telling you this, but—Steve’s a virgin. As far as I know, he hasn’t had any action like that ever. He never got around to it back then, you know, with the whole ‘kept on ice’ thing getting in the way. And he hasn’t had time or the right partner since he woke up. So he’s probably just nervous or something.”

“He’s a virgin? But why wouldn’t he want to tell me that?” 

“Because it’s Steve,” Bucky said, as if that alone made it obvious. “He likes to act like he knows everything, like being almost a hundred makes him somehow an expert on anything under the sun. He probably doesn’t want to admit to you that he has no idea what he’s doing.”

You considered that for a moment. Steve did have a know-it-all streak that drove Sam and Bucky crazy, not to mention Tony. It had never bothered you before, but it had never kept you from getting laid before either. 

“He’s never asked you for information?” you asked Bucky curiously. Bucky laughed.

“Are you kidding? No way. He probably thinks I’d tease the hell out of him.”

“Would you?”

“Yeah, probably,” Bucky said without hesitation. You frowned at him. 

“Well, what do you suggest I do?” you asked, desperation in your voice. “Every time I try to initiate something he suddenly has something really important to do and he runs off.”

Bucky laughed again. “Sounds like Steve, yeah. Look, Y/N, you have to make it something he can’t ignore. Something he knows he can’t make excuses for. And you have to make it obvious. If he can kid himself into thinking it’s just a regular make-out session, he will.”

You nodded solemnly, mentally taking notes. Bucky was right. You needed to be less subtle and more take-charge. It was time to ramp up your efforts. 

“Thanks, Buck. You’re the best.” You patted him gingerly on the shoulder. “Now go shower. You may be a super-soldier, but you super smell right now.”  
You walked away, snickering to yourself at the unamused scowl on Bucky’s face. 

 

The next night, when Steve came looking for you in the common room, you were prepared. He slid onto the couch beside you, pulling you into his arms easily. He pressed soft kisses to your jaw and neck and you let him, going over your plan in your head. When he moved to kiss your lips, you pressed a hand to his mouth to stop him. 

“Y/N?” he asked, confusion in his eyes. You smiled. 

“Let’s go to your room,” you suggested innocently. Steve quirked one eyebrow at you but nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to you. You took it and followed him to his bedroom, where, unbeknownst to him, you’d hidden a Victoria Secret bag under his bathroom sink. You shut the bedroom door behind you and let him pull you into his chest for one kiss before extracting yourself from him, claiming you needed to use the bathroom first. He released you and you watched him settle on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles and arms settled on his stomach. The yearning for him you’d been repressing for a whole year hit you with full force and you bit your lip and turned away. If everything went according to plan, he’d be fucking you into that mattress in no time. 

In the bathroom, you quietly pulled the bag out from under the sink and dug through the lingerie you’d purchased. You pulled out a light blue babydoll with a matching bra and thong and quickly changed into them. You examined yourself in the bathroom mirror, smiling at the way the babydoll hugged your curves and accentuated them in all the right ways. You hoped it would be enough to get through to Steve.

You fixed your hair and put on some mascara and lip gloss. You dabbed on Steve’s favorite perfume, gave yourself a satisfied once-over, then stepped out of the bathroom. 

Steve was still sitting on the bed, in the same position as when you’d gone into the bathroom, except he was snoring lightly, head tilted back against the headboard. You considered shouting his name to wake him, but you were struck with a much better idea. 

Moving as slowly and silently as you could, you crawled onto the bed towards him until you were sitting beside him. You watched him for a moment, taking him in—the look of peace on his face, the way his smooth, muscled chest rose and fell beneath his shirt with each breath. He was beautiful and it struck you how completely in love with him you actually were. You bit your lip and reached your hand out to stroke along his chest, up to his neck. He sighed in his sleep, inclining his head towards you. You leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, trailing down to his collarbone and then back up to his ear. He moaned quietly and his eyes flickered open. You sat back on your heels and smiled at him. 

“Y/N?” he said, his voice still weighted with sleep. His eyes raked over you in your lingerie and you saw the blue in them darken. “Wha—what are you wearing?”

You sat up straighter, pushing your breasts out slightly, drawing his gaze to them. He licked his lips unconsciously and pulled his eyes back up to yours. 

“Do you like it?”

“I—it’s—you look beautiful but why—,” Steve stammered. You lifted yourself up and straddled his legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. You could feel the growing bulge in his jeans against your thigh and felt the heat of arousal pool between your legs. You anchored yourself with your hands on his chest and leaned forward, pressing your lips to his in a hungry kiss. His hands came up to tangle in your hair as he held you to him, parting your lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss. You wanted him so much that you could feel the thrum of desire in your blood, pulsing through your veins. You rocked your hips lightly against him and felt him gasp into your mouth. 

“Y/N, I can’t,” Steve murmured, stroking your cheek with one hand, his other hand stilling the movement of your hips. “I have to—,”

“—You have to have sex with me, Steve!” you said, no longer willing to listen to his half-hearted excuses. “I need you. I love you. Please.”

Steve lowered his eyes, worrying his lip between his teeth. You reached out and put one finger on his lower lip, stopping him and willing him to look at you. 

“I love you, too Y/N but…I don’t,” he began then shook his head and started over, “I’ve never…been with anyone like that. I don’t know how to—”

You quieted his nervous stuttering with your lips, pulling him into another kiss. “I’ll teach you,” you murmured, pulling his hands to your skin, urging him to touch you. He brought his hands tentatively to the straps of the babydoll and pulled them down, easing the fabric down and away from your skin. You worked on the buttons of his shirt, making quick work of them and slid your hands over the broad expanse of his chest, tracing the lines of his abs. You felt him tremble beneath you at your touch and you brought your eyes back up to his. His breathing had become labored and shallow but his eyes were even darker than before, watching you move above him. You helped him with the babydoll, pulling it off completely, removing the bra and exposing your bare breasts to the cool air of the bedroom. Steve licked his lips again and brought one hand up to cup the smooth flesh, his thumb lightly brushing your peaked nipple. You arched into his touch, sighing his name. His other hand followed, cupping the opposite breast. 

“These are—you are—amazing,” Steve groaned, bringing his lips closer to your nipple, his hot breath fanning over your skin. The dampness gathering between your legs became overwhelming and you rocked your hips harder against his erection, desperately seeking friction. Steve groaned again, louder this time and his hips involuntarily bucked up into yours, giving you a little bit of what you needed.

“Steve, please. I need your mouth on me. Please,” you moaned, scraping your nails down his chest. Steve nodded once and clasped your nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, his fingers kneading the supple flesh around it. You gasped at the contact and buried your hands in his hair, holding his head to your chest. 

“Both,” you managed to breathe out. “Do both.”

Steve moved his mouth to your other nipple, flicking his tongue at it then drawing it into his mouth again. Your hips were moving steadily against his and you were soaking through your thong, creating a wet spot on the fabric of his jeans. You reached down and pressed your hand to your clit to ease some of the tension but Steve’s hand shot down to stop you. He pulled his mouth away from your breast and locked eyes with you.

“Let me do it,” he said softly. “I want to know every way to please you.”

You nodded weakly at his words and moved off of him, laying on your back beside him. Steve glanced at the wet spot on his jeans and you heard him groan low in his throat. He unbuckled his belt and pulled the jeans off himself, giving his erection some much needed air. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and moved to hover over you, leaning down to kiss you hard. His movements were less shy now, less afraid. He was eager to learn and fully committed to pleasing you and the look of determination in his lust-darkened eyes only served to bolster your arousal. You moved his hand to press against your core through your panties, the lacy fabric creating the perfect amount of friction. You were so wet that even with your thong acting as a barrier, Steve’s fingers glistened when he pulled them away. You watched him bring them to his lips, tongue darting out, eyes closing in pleasure at the taste. They snapped back open and he lowered himself until he was face-to-face with the source, fingers hooking into your thong to pull it down. You lifted your hips willingly to help and moaned when you felt his finger parting your folds, gathering the slick you’d created and pressing it to your swollen clit. 

“Fuck, Steve,” you cried, rolling your hips towards his face. “More, please. Move your finger in tight circles,” you instructed and Steve did as he was told, pressing the pad of his thumb to your clit. He moved his finger in sync with the roll of your hips. The sounds you made went straight to his dick and his hips moved too, thrusting lightly into the mattress, desperate for relief. After a few minutes the need to taste you again became too great and Steve replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a delicious whimper from you. 

“Inside,” you gasped above him, words not coming easily. “Need you inside.”

Steve considered your request for a moment, then sunk one digit into your heat. He pumped his finger into you a few times, then added a second one. You moaned encouragingly and Steve sucked your clit into his mouth, still moving his fingers inside you. The pressure was building faster now, heat flushing your skin and your moans mixed with his name. You surrounded him, his senses completely full of you and he wondered why he’d waited so long for this. He could tell you were close to your peak as he alternated between sucking you into his mouth and lapping slow circles on your clit. Your hips bucked viciously, your orgasm drawing closer and closer. You felt Steve pull away suddenly and you whined loudly at the loss. Steve pulled himself up over you and your eyes fell to his cock, straining against his boxer briefs. He pushed them down, kicking them off as they fell around his ankles. 

“Need to be inside you,” Steve said, pressing his mouth against your neck and along your jaw. “Need it now.” 

“Fill me up, baby,” you whimpered, spreading your legs wider for him, wrapping them around his waist. “I wanna feel you.”

Steve growled against your skin, using one hand to line himself up to your entrance, the other pressing into the mattress to hold himself up. You felt the head of his cock push into you and Steve stilled above you, breathing hard. The feel of you, so tight and hot around him, was overwhelming. When he felt like he could move again, he pushed himself in further, your body hugging him like a vice as he sunk in. His body shook slightly and he pressed his mouth to yours, needing to focus on something other than the feel of you around him. It felt like forever before he was fully seated, but once he was you reveled in the feeling of being completely filled. He held you against him for a moment, giving you both a moment to adjust before he slid out slowly and thrust back in. He set a steady pace, working hard to avoid coming too quickly. You peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses, murmuring words of encouragement in his ear. Every thrust felt like the height of ecstasy, the room filled with your combined sounds. Steve dug his hands beneath you, lifting you up so you were angled up against him, enabling him to thrust deeper into you. You could feel him hitting your g-spot and your orgasm began to build again, the heat piling higher and higher in the pit of your stomach. You begged him for his hand on your clit and he obliged, circling the swollen nub with his thumb as he continued his thrusts. His pace was broken now, the movement of his hips erratic and stuttering and you could tell he was close. You pressed your lips to his cheek and murmured in his ear, “Let go, Steve. Come for me.”

He let out a low gasp and you felt his release spill inside you, carrying you over the edge with him, your body tightening around him almost painfully. His hands clenched in the sheets beside you as he continued bucking into you through your orgasm, soft groans leaving his lips with every wave of sensation. He came down slowly, letting the weight of his body rest against yours as the aftershocks rippled through him. You stroked his hair gently with one hand while he held your other hand in his. The room was quiet now, only highlighting how loud you had been only moments before. Steve’s limbs grew heavy above you and he finally rolled to the side, collapsing exhaustedly beside you. 

You turned on your side to face him, watching his eyes flutter open and closed, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“So,” you said finally, breaking the silence. “How do you feel?”

Steve hummed happily. “Like jelly.”

You laughed, burrowing yourself into his chest. His arms came up to wrap around you, tracing circles into your skin where his hands fell. 

“I’m sorry I avoided this for so long,” Steve said after a few moments. “I was worried you’d think I was—that you’d be disappointed that I wasn’t more experienced.”

“I’m only disappointed we didn’t do this sooner,” you said jokingly, nudging him in the ribs. “Think of all the sex we could have been having.”

Steve laughed. He pressed a kiss to your hair and you felt his hands trail down your side, brushing over your hips and lingering there. Already you could feel the heat pooling low again. You looked up at him and found him staring at you hungrily. 

“Well,” he murmured, the corners of his mouth curling into a smirk, “that just means we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
